Red
by thesimplestterms
Summary: Getting KT to be the next sinner doesn't work and Patricia thinks she knows a safe way to get another one. (The promised evil!Patricia-seduces-Eddie fic of tumblr!) T because sexy times.


**The promised evil!Patricia-seduces-Eddie fic!**

**I hope you like it and just so you know, it doesn't look at all like the first draft. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert slammed his fists on his desk with frustration.

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" He almost shouted. "Is no one capable of getting me a sinner? You are failing because of children!"

"I can get another sinner." Patricia said.

"Yes, we can get another one." Denby nodded, once again trying to get on Frobisher's good side.

"Shut up! I won't allow any more failures!"

"Don't worry." The girl smirked. "I will get you another one tonight."

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Eddie asked eyeing his sorroundings.

It was around 11.20 and he and Patricia were outside Anubis House. She had lead the way between the trees to a more secluded space where they sat down on one rock of many.

"Need a reason to be alone with your girlfriend?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "No, I guess."

"I just thought you would like some time away from all the Sibuna stuff."

"That's...very thoughtful of you."

"I told you I was new and improved." She reminded him.

Eddie smile at this and looked down for a moment. If he hadn't, he would have seen her eyes flickering to red.

"It's stressful, isn't it? Being the leader" she said. "and the Osirion."

"Oh well, it's fine. Nothing I can't do."

"You're doing a great job." She assured. He arched his eyebrows. "Really."

"Yacker, are you giving me a compliment?"

"It's not like you don't deserve one." Patricia smiled a bit seductively. "Not only are you an important Sibuna, you also won the tournament."

"That was technically Fabian."

"You were captain, which makes you really important, doesn't it?" She went a bit closer to him.

"Well, yeah." He smirked.

"And you beat Ben." And closer.

"Yeah, we did."

"So you're better than Ben." Closer.

"I guess I am."

He almost lost it when she was so near he could feel her breath. She was everything he could see, smell and feel. He had never felt such an urge to kiss her, but the praising was nice and also the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were as blue as the clear sky during day, although, right now, the dim light of the moon played with the colors in such ways that even red would suit her.

"You even got the girl that most guys are scared of."

"I told you I'm fearless." He said with smug.

"Show me." Her hand went to his neck and her thumb caressed him. "Show me what makes you such a great Osirion."

He slowly closed the gap between their lips. His moved tender against her soft ones but the kiss was also full of hunger. There was something amazing about Patricia: he couldn't get enough of her.

Eddie sighed and felt the need for air, but she didn't let go so easily. She was soon grazing his ear while one of her hands came to his face and he felt her fingers tracing the line of his jaw. The little air that was still in his lungs, suddenly left him for good.

"Osirion." She whispered. "Do you feel special?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her.

"How special are you?" She bit her lip now reddened because of the contact.

"I've got you." He replied.

"No, I mean, about you. Tell me how good you are." She said before kissing briefly his lips again, but letting them linger over his.

"I lead" He muttered between kisses he started. "a group that fights evil. I- am the- Osirion. I'm- pretty cool." He smiled.

"Yes, you are. You're amazing." Her arms were around his neck, fingers touching his hair in ways that reminded him of their time in America. He needed her closer and that's what he did, but Patricia was already content with the closeness they already had. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You don't seem convinced." She pushed.

"I'm amazing, Yacker."

Patricia looked briefly away from him when he heard a noise. Like, someone stepping on dry leaves, even though they were supposed to be alone.

"Did you hear that?" Eddie turned around trying to find someone in the shadows.

This wasn't safe, he should have known better than going into the woods like this. They had to get back before something bad happened.

"We should go. I heard something." He stood up quickly and taking her hand to take her away.

"There is no one here." She held him back.

"This isn't safe, Yacker. Maybe Denby is waiting for the right moment to get us; maybe even Frobisher!"

"No!" For the second time her eyes sparked red, but Eddie was too worried about the imminent danger. "I mean, you're being paranoid. It's late, I'm sure Denby is sleeping."

"I'm not taking the risk. Now come, Patricia." He said harshly.

"Come on, don't be stupid. Besides, you're the Osirion, you could take whoever there is." She smirked.

"What's up with you?" He was in disbelief of how calm she was being, but also concerned of how weird she was acting.

There was no time to think about that anyway. First things first, so with all his might he dragged her away. He didn't stop until they were inside the house.

"Why did you do this?" She hissed. "You had to ruin the night." Red.

Red.

_God, no. Not her._

"Yacker." He breathed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Red.

"Come with me." He told her taking her hand once again, so she would follow him.

"What-"

In no time he was in his room waking up Fabian who almost had a heart-attack of the scare.

"We have a problem." Eddie told him signaling to the girl who was still hand in hand with him.

Red.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I didn't quite know how to end it so I left it with a kind of cliffhanger but sexy times! even though evil!Patricia didn't get the promised sinner to Frobby. Still, this was only in purpose of playing with Patricia's seductive side without OCC and because it's sexy.  
Was this even considered "seducing"? I suck at that...**

**Anyway she wanted to get Eddie to show vanity (or pride, if you like) but it didn't work because well, you read the story.**

**And yes, the last thing Eddie says is a reference to my other hoa story that I didn't continue because I suck and this is why this is a one-shot.**

**Thanks, guys, and I would really appreciate if you favorite, review, reblog (in tumblr) this, so I know you liked it (or not!). I need feedback!**

**Love ya all x**

**ps: just so it's clear, i run hoa-headcanons :) check it out if you haven't!**

**ps2: thanks to everyone that helped me in tumblr and also supported the idea. you guys are the best xx**


End file.
